


Taking his breath away

by Moonl1ghtwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Self-Harm, Tubbo is NEVER mentioned, but it implies it’s about him, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken
Summary: Something I did instead of hw
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Taking his breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Again none of Tommy’s friends is mentioned, but like u can imply it as them

Mad trigger warning TRIGGER WARNING IM WARNJNG

Tommy’s mind is going at 100 miles per hour, every memory of him comes back to him, breaking out of the cage and chains he’s locked them in since it happened. 

It snarls at him, sharp claws digs itself into his throat, his lungs, taking his breath away. 

It drowns him, its red eyes staring the boy down. Tommy’s mind clouds with smoke and blood, he needs to breathe. 

His lungs felt as if it were about to burst, his fingernails digs at his palm.

The sudden pain wakes him up a bit, he lets out a broken gasp, sweet air enters his abused body.

His hand pinches at his flesh, his body helping itself to stay awake.

It wasn’t enough.

His fingers worked no longer, the monster claws back ten times harder, the blood shot eyes were enough to take his breath.

Tommy frantically stood up, stumbling with broken, wet gasps of air.

He spots a razor blade on the counter.

Desperate he reached for it, immediately digging into his thighs.

He watched with blurry eyes, the sliver of the blade soon tinted, then soaked with redness.

His mind clears and he’s able to breathe again, hands shaking, whether it’s at the pain of his mind or body he does not know.

He does not care either.

His hand doesn’t let loose.

Streaks after streaks of red, painted over his pale thighs, red dripping on the white tiles.

It taints his white shirt into his signature.

The streaks and red scares him, yet, anything was better than the red eyed monster, trying to claw its way into him. Tommy is more afraid of the monster, afraid that it will come back again, comes back to suffocate him, to drown him, to take his breath away. 

Salty tears roll down his cheeks.

It hurts so much.

But it feels so good.

When Tommy finally drops the blade on the floor, he stares blankly at the wall in front of him.

Blue eyes, as blue as the ocean, as deep as the ocean, holds histories like the ocean.

So deep, yet empty as the abyss.

Tommy’s tired, his hands no longer shaking, the pain in his lungs is gone, smoke is lifted from his mind, the monster is nowhere to be seen.

Tommy closed his eyes slowly, a ghost of a smile flashed his features.

He leaned his head against the wall, drifting away.

He doesn’t hear the footsteps in the hall.

He doesn’t hear the harsh pounding on the fragile door.

He doesn’t hear the desperate cries of his friends.

Tommy’s at peace, once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~~

Explanation: tubbo died and Tommy remembers memories of them together but it haunts him like a monster so Tommy is doing that to keep it away but he over does it and yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated comments are too.  
> If u want to fill the void that I’ve caused theres tubbo and Tommy fluff on my profile so ur welcome to read that :)


End file.
